Shall I compare thee to a summers day?
by Maria-Cage
Summary: Darien is with a girl named Miyako, and Serena doesn't realise she has feelings for him until now, what can she do? READ TO FIND OUT! REVIEWS WANTED!!!
1. Rescue me

Disclaimer-I don't OWN Sailor Moon, I just like it.  
  
Also, I ONLY and I stress this, ONLY write more chapters if I get REVIEWS PPL! Hehe anyway, on with the story!  
  
*Also! They are not Sailor Scouts in this fic! Well not yet*  
  
*QUOTE-If my life is going so slow, how did you leave me so fast?*  
  
Serena was having a bad day. She had failed her math test, she lost her lunch, and she was late for her first class. After all these moments it was the end of school. She went straight to her locker to put all her books away, and stuff her crummy test in there. At that moment Darien had walked up behind her. "Hey meat-ball head," He said grinning, "I heard you failed that math test. Andrew in your math class told me, should've guessed." He continued with his grin widening. "Leave me alone Darien, I have had a bad day and I don't need you to make it worse for me." She said trying to keep her voice calm. "Well you're in this school every day and you make every day a bad day for me, but I don't complain now do I?" "Darien you are a complete jerk who needs to get his own life, and stop prying around in mine!" She practically screamed and slammed her locker shut, walking off.  
  
******************  
  
When Serena had gotten home she went straight to the kitchen for a snack, and saw her mother there, chopping onions for dinner with cookies on a plate on the counter next to her. "Hi Mom," Serena said smiling, her mother always cheered her up with a snack. She turned around immediately, "why hello Serena, your teacher called." She said wiping her hands off on her apron. "She told me you failed a math test.again" Serena frowned 'Uh oh..' "What were you doing this whole time up in your room? You told me you were studying, Serena, now what were you really doing?" "I was studying Mom.its just that.I still didn't understand it," she said whining. "That's no excuse, now you know how smart Ami is, why don't you call her up and ask her for help? I already asked your teacher to give you a make-up test, and this time you better to well." Serena went to her room to phone Ami, their really was no winning with her mom, she told herself to pass that math test no matter what. She sat on her bed, and picked up the phone. Ami had picked up. "Hello?" "Hey Ami!" Serena said in a cheerful voice, you wouldn't even notice that she had a bad day. "Oh, Hi Serena, I'm sort of busy, do you have anything particular you wanted to ask me" she said in her sweet innocent voice. "I wanted to know if you could help tutor me in math? I really need it, I'm getting a make-up test tomorrow so I really need to hit the books today." "Oh, I'm sorry Serena, I already have to tutor someone, but Darien is a great tutor, especially in math. He really excels in that area?" "What?! Are you crazy, Ami-Chan?! Darien and I despise each other!" "You have no other choice, I've really got to go Serena, I'll give you his number, you choose whether you want to call him or not, OK?" She gave Serena Darien's number. Serena sat on her bed, wondering whether she should call or not. 'To call or not to call..that is the question.' She snickered at her own little joke, 'Well Mom will be really mad if I fail again.I guess I better call. She picked up the phone and called Darien's house, he responded the phone. "Hello, Darien?" She said into the phone. "Speaking," He responded, "This is Serena..listen.You know about the failed math test and all and my mom found out and she was really mad so she got me a make-up test, problem is I was supposed to get help from Ami-Chan, but she's busy, so I had to call you 'cause she said you were really good in math, so I was wondering if I could meet you at the library for help?" She said this quickly, embarrassed that she had to ask Darien for help. He laughed, "Calm down meat- ball head, sure I'll meet you, but if you need help, I got to meet you at the library now, I'm sort of busy after 8:30, so we'll study, 6 till then, OK?" "Sure, I'll meet you then! Bye" "OK, bye." They both hung up. Serena was in her room getting ready to go to the library. She looked at her school uniform while looking at herself in the mirror. 'I don't want to wear this to the library, I want something comfortable,' she went into her closet, and found a pair of sky blue towel pants, and a white halter tank-top, that said 'Princess' in pink across her chest. She looked in the mirror, and put on her favorite strawberry lip-gloss. "Great!" She said to herself, "Now I feel more comfortable," She smiled at herself in the mirror, knowing that if a boy in the library passed by she would catch his eye. She went down-stairs and yelled to her mom that she was going to the library to study, her mom just replied "OK!" Serena put on her sneakers, and an 'Angel' spring jacket. She felt nice. She ran to the library from her house, the sneakers giving her an extra amount of speed. When she got to the library Darien was already there. He reserved a table for them to sit at. "Sorry I took so long," She said smiling and rubbing the back of her head, "I wanted to change out of my school uniform," She looked at Darien, he finally wasn't wearing that Gruesome green jacket. He had a black leather jacket, and what seemed to be a Gucci top. His pants seemed new too, she blushed at the fact that he looked kind of cute to her. 'Ew! Darien?! No way!' She thought to herself. He caught her blushing, "Geez Meatball head, don't think I got dressed up for you, I got a party to go too, you know, a party with class? Don't go blushing thinking I might like you or something." Her face flushed at the comment, "I wasn't blushing at you, you jerk! I was blushing at, Andrew over there!" She pointed at him, trying to keep her voice down. She hugged her book some-what, "He looks way more cuter then you." "Lets just start our math, OK?" She sat down, "Fine, then."  
  
*************************  
  
"Now you get it?" He asked her, when it was 8: 15. "Yeah, Oh my god! Thanks Darien!" She said smiling brightly when they both got up. "No problem , just don't go failing that math test, now, OK?" She sweat-dropped, "Yeesh Darien, just calm down won't you? I'm the one doing this hard test." Andrew came over to them, "Darien, we got to leave now," " Yeah, I know, Bye Serena" he said and got all his books. "Bye Darien" She said looking at him with a smile, "thanks again for the help." "Yeah, yeah, just don't fail all right?" Were his last words as he went off with Andrew.  
  
******************** Serena was in math class and she was waiting patiently while her teacher marked her make-up test that she had just finished. "Serena come here," the teacher said. "Yes..Ms.Iyasu?" "Congratulations," She said smiling, "You passed," Serena was so happy, she was holding in a scream of joy. She looked at her test marked 80%, (N/A who believes Serena can actually get that? Lol..AGGHHHHH! Serena likers it was just a joke, don't flame me! Joking!) When class had ended and it was lunch time she found Darien and ran up and hugged him, not realizing what she had done. "OH MY GOD DARIEN! I GOT AN EIGHTY PERCENT ON MY MATH TEST, THAT IS THE HIGHEST MARK I'VE EVER GOTTEN IN MATH! AND I GOT TO THANK YOU!" She hugged him once more. He smiled, "That's great Serena but no need for hugs." A girl name Miyako came up from behind him, "That's my job," she said with a smile. Miyako had red hair and emerald eyes, she was pretty. She stopped modeling for a magazine a while ago, so she could concentrate on her education. That's what people said, but other people believed they canceled her contract. He turned around and hugged her, "Hey Miyako, this is Serena, I was helping her before the party," "Oh, Hi Serena" she said sweetly holding out her hand for Serena to shake. "Hi." She said still shocked at what was happening. She could feel her stomach beginning to hurt. 'Why should I care?' I don't care,' But for some reason she could feel tears forming in her eyes, "I've got to go!" She said trying to smile and speak normally, but it came out sounding peculiar, with that she ran off into the girls washroom. She went into a stall and locked it, she put the seat down so she could sit on it. She felt tears stream down her face, and sobbed quietly, hoping no one would hear her. 'What's going on?.I can't possibly like Darien, I can't!' She thought, but ended up thinking 'My dear Darien.how could I lose you before I even had you?' ********************  
  
OK! That's the end of the first chapter! IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW! I will ONLY MAKE A NEW CHAPTER WHEN I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS. Well BYE! 


	2. Should I let it go?

Disclaimer!!!!-As I stated in my other chapter, Sailor Moon does not belong to me, lol, I just like the show.  
  
  
  
Quote *I thought that by staying and trying to change you would be worth it, but now I see that trying to change you only changed me. With all these tears, and all of you're lies, all these years, now we're saying good- bye* ( Disclaimer because this is from a song, IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, NONE OF THE QUOTES THAT I POST ARE! =D Okies? Well, no one is probably reading this so let's go down to the story, shall we? =D  
  
  
  
Also! Thanks to the people who were kind enough to review, since I'm new to this it really meant a lot so thanks! I'm going to right a new chapter, even though I said I wouldnt unless I got ten reviews, but those reviews meant so much to me! So here it is.  
  
  
  
Should I let it go?  
  
  
  
'I can't let a boy have this much control over me' Serena thought to herself, 'it isn't right.'  
  
She got up from the toilet seat and took a few tissues to wipe her eyes, she took a  
  
little water from the washroom tap water to wash her face, it was like the cold  
  
soothing water was giving her a wake up call. She looked at her red puffy eyes in the school wash-  
  
room. 'What am I doing.? I barely know him, yet.I feel so linked to him.Serena get a hold of  
  
yourself! It's just a crush that's got out of hand.' She walked out of the washroom, and went to her l  
  
locker to get all her stuff, she didn't feel like she could continue the rest of school, her mother  
  
would understand, she didn't like prying in Serena's problems much, she knew if it was important she  
  
would go to her mother anyway, and her mother knew that also.  
  
When Serena had gotten home she was relieved that her mother was not home.  
  
'She's probably out grocery shopping' Serena thought. She ran up to her room, and changed into her  
  
clothing to go outside with. She felt like taking a walk in the park.  
  
Once she was at the park she decided to get herself a treat, she bought herself an  
  
ice-cream. She took a lick of it, and watched the tiny birds sing their song of peace. 'I wish I could  
  
feel that way.' Serena said.  
  
***************************  
  
Serena hadn't noticed how long she had been sitting there because soon Darien approached her,  
  
"hey, meat-ball head, why weren't you in English class today?" He asked her curiously.  
  
"I left class early." She said, not taking her eyes off the lake making a soft soothing noise of peace and love surrounding her. She wished that the feeling would embrace her.  
  
"Oh.you've been asking strange after you got a good mark," he chuckled, "upset that you actually got a good mark?"  
  
"Why do you like fighting with me?"  
  
"Huh?" He said, understanding what she said, but kind of shocked that she had asked that,  
  
She smiled and looked at him, "you heard me, so why aren't you answering me, you don't have a reason do you?"  
  
"Well.urm.I feel like it?" He said giving her one of his sheepish-grins.  
  
She looked at his soft lips, and felt an urge to suddenly brush her lips against his. She narrowed her eyes and looked away. Darien could sense something was wrong. When she had looked away, Darien looked at her and couldn't stop imagining a princess. 'She's so beautiful.' he thought to himself. He sat next to her, "Serena, I don't mean to hurt you, I just like to joke with you."  
  
She looked at him, holding any fresh tears that might fall as she spoke. "Listen, Darien.its that just.when you aren't making fun of me, we communicate so well--" He cut her off.  
  
"Serena I know.I just never knew you took it that seriously." He said this while looking at her sincerely.  
  
"Darien.do you-" She couldn't bring herself to say it, she looked out in the lake to find comfort to help her, it brought nothing but emotions of how she wanted Darien to make her feel.  
  
"Yeah?" He said indicating for her to finish off her sentence.  
  
She changed her sentence, "Do you-Don't you think that this lake is beautiful?" She narrowed her eyes at this, she hoped he didn't suspect anything.  
  
"Oh.yeah." He said disappointed that it wasn't another question, which he was hoping for.  
  
She looked at him, his eye catching hers. The electricity passing through them was incredible, they both had the urge to do what they thought would be wrong, 'Why is the sweetest fruit forbidden?' She thought to herself, she bit her lower lip, and looked at the ground.  
  
She thought it was now or never, she figured Darien would never leave another girl for her so she might as well tell now, she looked at him.  
  
"Listen, Darien," She got up, ready to say everything, willing to let go, but also ready to run, "I'm almost ready to admit the truth, I'm in love with you, and I found it hard to tell you, since you're with Miyako- " He cut her off like he always did, while getting up.  
  
"Miyako is not my girlfriend, just someone that likes me, and I thought I liked her too, but I just can't be mean right now, but I was thinking if I told her today we could do something."  
  
"I don't know Darien,."she said looking away but feeling his stare sink right through her, "I don't know if I should follow my heart, or let myself go.I'm afraid of being hurt, but I also want you're love." She looked at him for re-assurance of her question, but only saw his eyes looking at her with the most love she had even seen.  
  
She asked him one more time, "Should I let my heart go?" she said, her words choking out as a small whisper. She felt his lips brush against hers softly, her first kiss in the most romantic place ever. A kodak moment.  
  
"Let it go." He said whispering softly in her ear after the intense kiss they just had.  
  
"Hai." She said looking into the eyes of the man she knew she would love forever.  
  
***************************  
  
SO HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER PPLZ?! DID YOU LIKE IT! =D Hehe, IF YOU LIKE IT PLZ REVIEW, I LIKE TO GET MY CHAPTERS UP AND GOING SO THE MORE REVIEWS MEANS THE MORE CHAPTERS! 


End file.
